good morning, seto
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: after the death of the love of his life, jounouchi decides that it is time to get it off his chest.


A/N: well, I promised myself I would work on kaiba, the fortune teller but I'm in the mood for a sad and depressing one shot. So that is what you are getting. So get over it. I promise I will update on my other stories soon. I have been really tired because of the CRCTs at school.

The blonde had been putting this off for some time now. He didn't go to the funeral because it was much too painful to see him, laying there lifeless. The person he loved. Well, he never confessed it. It was too late now. He would never get the weight off his chest if he didn't do this. It would probably hurt worse than hearing the news. But he would always have guilt that lingered with him, though he didn't kill him. Nor did he have anything to do with it what so ever. He had to visit Seto Kaibas grave.

The walk to the grave site hurt with each step, the pain getting more intense as he traveled closer to the man he was in love with. He had to tell him how he felt, even if it was just him talking to a tomb stone. At least he would have some closure.

After he heard the news, he broke down in a fit of tears. His father tried comforting him but nothing would settle his son. He decided it was best to just leave him alone and let him cry it out. He didn't go to school for days and some people thought he killed himself. He turned to alcohol but his dad found it and took it away. Soon after that he put a lock on the liquor cabinet.

As the blonde man stood in front of the gates his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Not far beyond those gates lied seto kaiba, 6 feet under. As he pushed them open they made a horrid screeching noise and birds flew out of nearby trees.

He walked through the graveyard with a single white rose in his hand, setos favorite color. He past so mourners standing at graves every now and then but for the most part, it was vacant. It wasn't hard to find setos grave. The tomb stone was probably the biggest one there. Mokuba wanted nothing but the best for his brother. As jounouchi approached the grave a single tear went down his cheek. "Good morning seto." He whispered. He placed the single rose at the foot of the grave and got on his knees before breaking down in a fit of tears. "I should have told you before now, how much you meant to me. We were just starting to get to know each other more, and respect each other. You didn't deserve this; I will find who did this for you. I love you, seto kaiba!" he fell over to where his four head was pressed against the ground while he was still on his knees. Grabbing the nearby grass, he clutched it in his fists as he violently sobbed on the dead man's grave.

After he got control of himself he brought himself back up and just stared at the tomb stone with saddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. He was gone, and nothing would bring him back. "I love you so much, I wish I could have told you before, this." Jounouchi whimpered. It was only when he felt cold air on the back of his neck that he tore his eyes away from the tomb stone to search for the source of the sudden chill. Looking up, he wasn't sure if he should believe what he saw. Seto kaiba stood above him with a comforting smile on his face, his hand on the back of my neck. "I love you too, jou." jou reached out his hand only to find that all that was there was cold air that was slowly fading away. "NO! Please, don't leave me!" kaiba slowly turned transparent and his voice distant. "Goodbye, jou. Take care." That was the last thing that the blonde man ever heard from him. As he vanished, jou saw he was holding a rose, the rose he had brought. He put it up to his nose and inhaled as he completely vanished. Though he was gone, the former duelist knew he would never be forgotten. His memory would stay with him to the day he died.

It began to rain as he got up to walk home. His hair and clothes became drenched. It poured onto his face, leaving a cooling sensation after he had sweat from all the crying. He felt so much better now that he had confessed everything to seto. Sadly, he would never feel his arms around him. But knowing that he knew was plenty enough. A single tear rolled down his cheek followed by a smile. "I'll see you later, kaiba." Was the last thing he said before exiting the graveyard to go home.

Next scene:

Jounouchi never wanted to hang out with yugi or the rest of them anymore. Some people said that he was a depressed weirdo. Others pitied him. But he wasn't depressed nor did he need pity. He never dated anymore, mai valentine had tried to cheer him up by offering to go on a date with him but he declined. He wasn't interested in dating anymore. People saw him walk to the graveyard every day. He would stay there all day. But what no one understood was why he always had a small smile on his face when he went.

"Good afternoon, seto."


End file.
